Finally Complete
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Manjyome and Shou has always gone through life with something missing from their heart. What happens when the the unexpected happens and they found what they were looking for..? ManjyomexShou Extreme fluff!


This was very unexpected

Author- Me!!  
Couple- Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus)

Author's Note- Wow!! A story!! Yea that's pretty amazing. I haven't written stories in a LONG time. I've been caught up in school and making AMV'S (Anime music videos). But this Angelshipping story was meant to happen. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- If I owned Yugioh GX then it would be far from playing a children's card game. Yea, I don't own it.

--

**Finally Complete**

This was very unexpected. Manjyome Thunder, no…MANJYOME-SANDA going out with Shou Marufuji. A pathetic loser who fails at everything he attempts; who is always shadowed by his older brother Ryo Marufuji. Shou Marufuji who has the lowest self-esteem you can ever possibly have. Shou Marufuji, the one boy that got Manjyome Thunder to open his heart up.

Manjyome Thunder was always one to have an attitude with anyone. He was the rich brat of that school. He held no sentimental value to nothing or no one. He cared about no one's existence or anyone's feelings. In his mind he didn't need anyone; no one needed him. He was similar Shou in a way. He was always shadowed by his brothers; being compared to them. Manjyome was always the one to be picked on in his family; never expected to achieve any sort of success. He too had low self esteem but soon replaced with an attitude. In his mind "It's better to have no one now than to have someone to hurt you sooner". That was his philosophy that he would follow. He would never allow anyone to get close to him; never allow himself to get emotionally attached to anyone. Until, the small feminine bluenette came into his life.

At first he saw Shou as nothing but a pathetic loser; who has a hot older brother. Shou would always stutter at his words when he was called on in class. He was always the person to pick on; the person to bully. Shou would allow himself to be picked on even though he couldn't stand it. As time went on his opinion on the small boy changed. As their adventures in Duel Academia got even crazier, Manjyome started falling crazy in love for Shou. After their return from the Dark World they couldn't help but want to seek comfort. Their comfort was fighting and arguing; saying "I hate you" to one another which always meant "I love you". They spent countless days together; spoke with one another until the day dawned.

Manjyome started to fall for Shou; and fall hard. Shou was the only person he would open up to; the only person he would truly smile around. Now that both he and Shou grew closer, Manjyome saw him as a sweet angel that saved him from himself. Shou made Manjyome open his heart; made Manjyome want to love….Make Manjyome fall in love with him. Their love grew for one another and soon enough the unexpected happened. Manjyome popped the question. The way Shou's beautiful silver eyes glistened was the most beautiful thing Manjyome has ever seen. That small smile that grew as his cheeks turned bright pink was absolutely adorable. The way Shou's hand clutched in front of his chest was something Manjyome savored. The look on Shou's face was the look only an angel could form.

"Manjyome-kun…Do you mean it when you said….you wanted to be with me..?" Shou said, almost in a sweet whisper. He looked down blushing, not wanting to look up at his former lover. Manjyome smiled and lifted Shou's chin and brushed a strand of hair out of Shou's perfect face.

"Angel-chan…" Manjyome started making Shou flush even more to his new nickname. "…I want nothing more than to be with you. I want nothing more than to make you smile. I want you. You made me open up when it seemed that I would never open up to anyone. You reached the impossible…and made me love. I love you, Angel-chan"

Shou's eyes widened and gasped at the sudden words that escaped Manjyome's lips. He has never heard Manjyome sound so sincere; sound so…loving. Shou's eyes glistened as a beautiful smile came upon his face. "D-Do you mean it, Manjyome-kun..? Do…you mean the words you're saying..?" Shou said looked down with tears forming in his eyes; flowing down his flawless face. Manjyome caressed Shou's face, wiping the tears that fell off his face. He went in his pocket and took out and small velvet box. Shou gasped as he laid his eyes on the box. He slowly grasped the box in his small feminine hands and opened it.

Inside the box was a white gold necklace in the shape of half a broken heart; a small angel wing on one side of the heart. Manjyome's name was engraved on it where a small blue diamond was placed on the top. Shou's eyes sparkled even more when he held the necklace between his fingers. He slowly looked up at Manjyome as more fresh tears escaped his eyes.

"M-Manjyome-kun…W-Why did you buy this for me..? What does this mean" Shou said as he tried wiping away his tears. Manjyome gently took the necklace and placed around Shou's neck. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Shou's forehead. He then went in his own shirt and pulled out another necklace. Manjyome was wearing one similar to Shou except it had a demon's angel wing. Shou's name was engraved as well; having a small pick diamond glistening above Shou's name. Manjyome held Shou's necklace and his own and placed them together making the heart complete.

"The reason why I bought this specific necklace for you was because...after all the years of having a hole in my heart; all the years with a part of my soul missing I finally found you. You're the one who completes me. You're the one who completes my heart and soul." Manjyome said as he held Shou's face in his hands. He started to lean down and kissed Shou's cheek lightly. Shou blushed lightly and smiled up at him as he placed his hands on Manjyome's chest. "Manjyome-kun…I love you too" Shou said as he leaned up; their lips inches apart. Manjyome filled the space in and lightly kissed Shou on the lips; holding Shou's waist tightly.

Eve though it may seem that they didn't need each other; it ended up that they are the ones that complete one another. Manjyome needed Shou as much as Shou needed Manjyome. They need each other for support, comfort; love. After all the years of hating each other; they ended loving each other just as much in the end.

-OWARI-

Wow, that was my first Angelshipping fanfic. This was an idea that sparked in my head last night when I was talking to Doomed to be Uke. This fanfic is dedicated to her since it's her ultimate favorite couple. Hope you like it as much as my viewers. The last paragraph goes credit to Uke-chan since she helped me out with it. Thanks Uke-chan.


End file.
